Forum:Book Categories
I noticed you added a category specifically for pages pertaining to Golden Buddha, which I completely forgot to do. It also gave me a general idea which I wanted to run by you before I try it out with Golden Buddha: As you may have noticed, I added a category called "From the Oregon Files" which will contain all pages pertaining to that series. I thought I'd put the individual book categories in there. In addition, while I like the idea of having a bunch of links on each books page, I'm worried that having too many links will look tacky. However, if we are using categories for each book, we can probably include the major elements (people, places, things) on the book page and then include links to the sub category pages which will include every page that relates to the book. That way you can access any relevant page directly or indirectly from the book page and we don't clog up the book pages with tons of links. What do you think? --KalebPSpector 22:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, the reason for many categories is because there are a lot of Cussler books and I am just preparing them instead of going through a mass of amount of articles that needs to be categorized. I am planning on doing lengthy summaries for each book, doing a cover gallery, and if we can find some behind the scenes. --Farragut79 02:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I was more wondering if you thought using the book categories to move some of the lesser links off the summary page of each book was a good idea. For example, the North American F-86 Sabre plays a role in Golden Buddha so it should get linked to, but I'm suggesting that since the role it plays is minor, instead of putting it on the Golden Buddha page directly, there should be a link that says "See also: List of all aircraft in Golden Buddha" or something like that that connects to the Category:Golden Buddha page where the North American F-86 Sabre link could be found. Whereas the link to Juan Cabrillo's page would absolutely be found on the main Golden Buddha page. Does that make sense? --KalebPSpector 03:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :The Book categories are supposed to put each article into their book area, almost like a book portal, actually I am looking into using the cover pics as the link rather than the words on the front page. The book pages, themselves, are the starting off point for the various associated articles, that is why there are so many reference links on it. Like I said before, I am against combining of articles into a large one, especially if we put redirects on the old small article's page. --Farragut79 14:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think you're quite understanding what I'm talking about here because I'm not talking about combining any articles anywhere. I will construct the Golden Buddha page and the Category:Golden Buddha page (with subcategories) and when I'm done I will let you know so you can see what I'm talking about. --KalebPSpector 19:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we need a list of all whatever the subject matter for each book, that is what the book page and the categories are for. --Farragut79 18:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC)- ::That's what I originally thought but then you created Category:Golden Buddha and Category:Golden Buddha Characters. If we are going to list everything on the book page, then I really don't think those categories are necessary, unless you created those categories for some other reason. --KalebPSpector 18:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC)